Portable electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones, smartphones and tablets, are widely used for different purposes, and there is a wide variety of accessories available for such devices. Accessories serve several purposes, ranging from protecting the device to adding functionality to the device.
A common accessory to a portable electronic device is a cover or case that protects the device or offers further functionality thereto. For example covers implementing wireless charging of the device are increasingly popular. A suitable cover with or without further functionality provides a further enhancement of the user experience while retaining the outstanding qualities and functionality of the device itself.